


长嫂为妻（番外三）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫儿 德云社
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	长嫂为妻（番外三）

番外三之杨柏姝的幸福生活  
杨柏姝，1984年生人，汉族，女alpha。   
张雲琅从小学起听过的最多的一句话就是：能不能跟你姐学点好。所谓雁过留声，人过留名。杨柏姝可谓到哪哪出名。  
小学的时候还看不太出来，因为小孩再淘也淘不到哪去，不敢惹杨柏姝。杨柏姝发育晚，上中学的时候还不到一米六，却报名参加了学校篮球队。一帮半大的小子哄笑着看着杨柏姝，说：小妹妹是娃娃不好玩吗？杨柏姝一言不发，连投了三个三分球。  
初三的时候，杨柏姝的个子窜到了一米六九，是远近闻名的人物。四中乱不乱，杨姐说了算。  
杨柏姝打架有一套，不挑要害，光打脸，跟她打过架的十天半个月没脸见人。  
杨柏姝高一就分化了，当时她的化学老师正在讲课。化学老师是个女omega，顶不喜欢杨柏姝，因为杨柏姝从不像别的学生一样拍她的马屁，教师节的时候都没送她礼物，化学老师就很不开心，觉得这孩子不会处事。  
于是看见杨柏姝趴在桌子上睡觉化学老师觉得该给她点教训。杨柏姝平时也睡，但成绩好，没老师管她。偏偏化学老师就要叛逆。  
杨柏姝一直都是先礼后兵的典范，第一次被化学老师推的时候强忍着生理上的不适抬了抬脑袋，礼貌的说：“别碰我。”  
第二次被推的时候杨柏姝不能忍了，一把推开化学老师站起来，椅子和地面摩擦发出刺耳的长鸣，杨柏姝的信息素在一瞬间爆发，苦艾酒的味道席卷了整个楼层。  
化学老师登时就蜷在墙角站不起来了。  
刚分化的alpha往往不会控制自己的信息素，还是楼层里其他属性是beta的老师赶来把杨柏姝送到医务室。  
消息很快传到校长那，化学老师打完了抑制剂，坐在校长办公室哭天喊地，说杨柏姝严重扰乱课堂秩序，不开除她不足以警示学生。  
校长正为难，副校长趴在耳边说了一句：杨柏姝一直是学年第一，前阵子奥数比赛是全市第二，一看就是清华苗子。咱学校从来没出过清华生，要是能把她送到清华，咱能得好大的表彰。  
校长释怀的笑了，告诉化学老师觉得没面子可以辞职。  
杨柏姝分化之后就很少跟人打架了，因为老杨（杨柏姝说一直叫叔太生分）跟她说作为alpha不能以强欺弱，这跟男人不打女人是一个道理。  
但偏生有的不要脸的找打。  
杨柏姝那年高三备考，晚上回家的时候满脑子都是数学卷子的最后一道大题，怎么第二问就做不出来呢？到底哪出问题了呢？这么想着就让人拦了，杨柏姝初三长到一米六九后就再不长了，又剪了刘海梳着高马尾，十分好欺负的一个学生妹的形象。因为自己的信息素很容易上头，所以这几年杨柏姝已经习惯控制自己的信息素了，很多时候都会被误认成beta。  
“是赵淼吗？”  
“不是。”杨柏姝礼貌的回答，眼睛一扫，一个alpha，剩下的都是beta。  
“就是她，一米七，高马尾，齐刘海，墨绿色书包。哎，宝贝儿，听说你欺负我老大的马/子了？”  
杨柏姝听了这话内心狂喜，她好久没打架了。  
“错了，”杨柏姝把书包规规矩矩的放到一旁，“我没欺负你老大的马/子，我把她上了。”  
“妈的小表/子老子给你脸了是吧。”  
可能是杨柏姝的战斗力被很大程度低估，她薅着那个人的头发膝盖顶上对方的鼻骨之后，直到那个人捂着鼻子在地上哀嚎了三声剩下的人才反应过来。  
太弱了。  
杨柏姝也要挨几下揍，但和她的成绩相比她还是很爽。  
直到一个酒瓶子向她砸来。杨柏姝反应的快，堪堪用小手臂挡了一下。真他娘疼，不知道骨头裂没裂。  
人一生气什么都控制不住，杨柏姝的信息素一出来领头的alpha才知道惹了个不能惹的。SSS级的alpha，不是闹着玩的。  
可怜那个拎着酒瓶子奋勇向前的小孩就这么被撇下了。  
杨柏姝抢下那个已经碎了的酒瓶子，在墙上彻底磕断，拿碎碴抵着那个小孩的脖子把人摁在墙上。  
脏话还没憋出来杨柏姝脸色就变了，不顾小孩的挣扎，手伸进外套往小孩后颈上一摸，一下子把抑制贴撕了下来。  
一个omega，跟那帮混小子玩什么呢。  
再看这先打人的小孩哭得那叫个伤心，比刚才打架的动静大多了。  
“哎，哎你别哭啊，咱俩谁有理啊你就哭？”  
“我妈说…这个东西不能给别人碰…呜呜呜…生理课老师也这么说的，不可以碰…”  
杨柏姝不清楚，杨柏姝生理课都睡觉来着。  
“行行行，我错了我错了，大哥你别哭了成吗？我再给你贴回去。”  
“呜呜呜你别碰我…混蛋，滚开！”小孩推开她要跑，杨柏姝后知后觉的把他拉回来。  
“哎，别怪我没提醒你，你现在一身的味，不出百米就有人顺着味找到你把你强了你信不信？”  
这是真把人吓着了，哭都不敢哭，往回倒了好几口气。  
“你家哪啊我送你回去。”   
小孩想起来妈妈说过不能让陌生人送自己回家，于是梗着脖子不说话。杨柏姝记挂着自己最后那道数学题没什么耐心，一把掐住小孩的脸。  
“说话！”  
有些人他就是贱皮子，一吓唬就听话了。  
回去的路上小孩说自己叫秦樱，樱花的樱。今年高二，就是长的显小，初中生似的。  
“以后别跟那些人瞎混，你妈告诉你这告诉你那怎么没告诉你别和坏小子玩呢？”  
秦樱乖乖点头。  
很多年后，俩个人进了一个被窝。张云雷三天两头的打电话过来告诉杨柏姝不许欺负人家，杨柏姝看了眼跪在床边的哭包说：“爸你放心吧，我对他可好了。是吧？说话，宝贝。”  
张雲琅从小就拿自己姐姐做榜样，三天两头被找家长。为什么同样的事张雲琅做了就要找家长呢？还不是成绩不行。回回班级倒数，没事老师都想整点事出来。  
张云雷拿锅铲指着杨九郎的鼻尖说：“子不教父之过，接下来的一个月找家长全你去。”  
杨九郎小声顶嘴：“孩子这成绩随的好像不是我…”  
张云雷：…  
“你今天晚上睡沙发。”  
张雲琅分化那天正好是晚上，烧了半宿，张云雷杨九郎一直在旁边陪着，杨九郎跟他说：“没事啊儿子，要成为alpha，都得经历这关。”  
像是张雲琅要诞下新生命似的。  
张雲琅分化之后杨九郎的脸就僵了，默默移出张雲琅的卧室打开了瓶酒，张云雷追出来说：“怎么着，不是乾元这孩子还能不认了吗？坤泽不好吗？瞧不起坤泽啊你？”  
杨九郎忙抱着人哄：“哪敢呢，在咱家坤泽就是老大，是掌权人。”  
后来张雲琅参军入伍还真当了个排长，也算是个官。那时候杨柏姝孩子都上幼儿园了，关心起他弟弟的感情生活。张雲琅拿真挚的目光看着她说：“姐，要是让你做下面那个你还结不结婚？”  
杨柏姝冷笑一声，“他不敢。”  
乖乖坐在一旁的小丈夫忙正襟危坐，努力点头。  
“嗯嗯，我不敢的。”  
你问张雲琅后来到底有没有找到自己的幸福，也许有吧，咱也不敢问，毕竟人家现在是营长了，咱也难见一回面。杨柏姝倒是打算跟自己的小丈夫要老二，但很有可能为此丢了工作，所以还在考虑之中。  
未来的事，就交给未来去安排吧。


End file.
